KeywordsLove, Family, Shoutarou
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: Kamen Rider W. ONE SHOT. NO SPOILERS. Shoutarou wakes up to an unexpected minor disaster and it makes him think about how he got into his current situation.


**Kamen Rider W: Keywords--Love, Family, Shoutarou**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

(A/N: I am late compared to other people who responded right away, but this fic is for my g/f's Kamen Rider W 3 Keyword Challenge community so this one is dedicated to her)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider W or its characters.)

Hidari Shoutarou woke up to the smell of burning food. In a panic he rushed to the kitchen where Narumi Akiko was desperately trying to save five things at once: scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, and toast. The problem is that she had the toaster and all the burners at the highest temperature setting so everything was burning. She was flipping things in the skillets but not really accomplishing anything other than making a huge mess in the kitchen.

"Akiko, what are you doing?!" Shoutarou yelled at his landlady and self-proclaimed chief.

"Making breakfast; what's it look like!" Akiko shouted back, then she turned to the toaster and smacked it hard with her green slipper, all that did was cause sparks to fly from the toaster and it caught on fire as well as the food on the burners being used.

"AHHH!" Akiko screamed in frustration and fear, "What the heck is this!?" Shoutarou was about to go search for the fire extinguisher, but Phillip walked into the room, already wielding the needed tool and hosing down the toaster and stove with the foam. Unfortunately Akiko was covered in it as well.

"Sorry Akiko, but I really couldn't concentrate on my newest searches with the yelling, and the smoke alarm, and especially the smell," Phillip said putting down the extinguisher and then picking up his blank book that he uses to help him concentrate on the Planetary Bookshelf.

"How can you read at a time like this?" Akiko said, stunned. As she lunged at Phillip with her slipper and he dodged out of the way, continuing to read as if she wasn't there, Shoutarou was thinking back on how he ended up in this situation. At first it was because he felt obligated to his boss that he took Phillip in for protection, and then later when Akiko showed up, it was his obligation again that compelled him to tolerate the young girl's antics and black-and-white view of the world. Now that the three of them had been through so much in the past several weeks, he felt differently about them. Phillip may have been eccentric, but there was no one he would rather have as his partner, even if it wasn't necessary for Phillip to be there to henshin into W. He was like a kind and innocent younger brother that he needed to protect. If that was true, then Akiko was the annoying younger sister that you really didn't want around most of the time, but you'd worry about and miss if something happened to her. Yes, Shoutarou had to admit to himself. They were his family now and he loved them.

"Hey Shoutarou!" Akiko shouted, "How are you going to clean up this mess?"

"Me?" Shoutarou asked, "You're the one who ruined the kitchen. You should take responsibility for it."

"I just wanted to do something nice and make breakfast for you two. You should be grateful and take pity on me and clean this up," Akiko said in her strange logic.

"I have a solution," Phillip said smiling and pointing to his waist where the W Driver was, and he held the Cyclone Memory in his hand.

"No…you wouldn't…" Akiko protested.

"This is the fastest way to take care of the mess and smell," Shoutarou agreed and activated the Joker Memory.

"Henshin!" Shoutarou and Phillip called out.

"**CYCLONE. JOKER!"** as Phillip passed out and his soul joined with Shoutarou's in his body, they henshined into W and the wind that came with the transformation blew the ruined food, foam, and the burned smell around.

"Now count up your crimes!" they pointed to Akiko.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Open the window," Phillip said softly.

"Oh…okay," When Akiko opened the window, the burned food and the toaster blew out of the house and mysteriously landed perfectly in trash cans outside and the smell was blown further up in the air and dissipated.

"Well Phillip, let's go," Shoutarou said, dehenshining.

"Really? Thanks!" Phillip replied.

"Go? Where?" Akiko asked.

"Out to breakfast of course," Shoutarou said.

"Great let me get my things," Akiko smiled.

"Nope you're not going," Phillip said.

"Eh? Why not?" she demanded. Shoutarou flashed the lease agreement in Akiko's face.

"'The landlady is responsible for all repairs,'" Shoutarou pointed to the appropriate part of the agreement and grinned, "I believe you need to fix the stove and you owe us a new toaster. Ja ne," Shoutarou smiled and gestured for Phillip to follow him as he left, leaving a dumbfounded and frustrated Akiko.

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first W fic so I hope I did the characters justice. Reviews are very welcome as always.)


End file.
